My Little pony And Spongebob Parody Band Geeks
(Trixie is playing her clarinet a knock is heard and she goes to answer Nurse Redheart is at the door) Nurse Redheart: Yes, i'm from Ponyville Vet and i understand that you have a dying animal on the premise. (Trixie slams the door the Phone starts to ring) Trixie: 'Hello. You've reached the house of unrecognized talent. Please start after the plays a clarinet note. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Sounds like you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh ol' chum? (Trixie gasps) '''Trixie: '''Adagio Dazzle From the class band?! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''I hear you're playing the cash register now. '''Trixie: '''Sometimes uh... '''Adagio Dazzle: '''I'm the leader of The Dazzlings Band now, and we're supposed to play the Ponyville Bowl next week. '''Trixie: '''The pa-pa-pa... The pa-pa-pa... The pa-pa-pa?!?! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''That's right. I'm living your dreams Trixie The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us. '''Trixie: '''Ohh, uhh, I... I, uhh... '''Adagio Dazzle: '''I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the service industry now. '''Trixie: '''Hold it! It just so happens that I don't sell fast food, I do have a band, and we're gonna play that Ponyville Bowl! How do you like that, Dazzling Girl?! '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Good luck next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of... ibuprofen! (Trixie and Adagio hang up the phone) '''Trixie: '''I gotta drum up a marching band fast! Drum... haha... band humor. (In the follow lines Twilight, King Sombra, Big Mac, Mr. Cake, And Bulk Biceps are reading from a poster. each are in diffent directions.) '''Twilight: '''Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life? '''King Sombra: '''Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Ponyville. '''Big Mac: '''And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know. '''Mr. Cake: '(On the toilet) Not to mention free refreshments. 'Bulk Biceps: '(Taking a bath) Practice begins tonight. 8:30 sharp. 'Trixie: '(looks at her watch while driving a cart) Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, heh, more band humor. (The scene cuts to inside the room, where everyone is there.) 'All: '''Blah, blah, blah, blah... '''Trixie: '''People, people, settle down! Ok, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before? '''King Sombra: '''Do instruments of torture count? '''Trixie: '''No '''Lyra: '''Is mayonnaise an instrument? '''Trixie: '''No, Lyra, mayonnaise is not an instrument. (Lyra raises her hoof again) '''Trixie: '''Horseradish is not an instrument, either. (Lyra lowers her hoof) '''Trixie: '''That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you. (Trixie laughs. Everypony stays in silent) '''Mr. Cake: '''So when do we get the free food? '''Trixie: '''Ok, try to repeat after me. (trixie plays 6 notes) Brass section, go. section repeats badly Good. Now the wind. section repeats badly And the drums. misunderstand what Trixie means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick Trixie to the wall Too bad that didn't kill me. scene Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five. '''Bon Bon: '''Is this the part where we start kicking? '''Trixie: '''No, Bon Bon that's a chorus line. '''Lyra: '''Kicking? I wanna do some kicking! (Lyra kicks Twilight in the leg) '''Twilight: '''Ow! Why, you...! Why I oughta...! (She jumps on Lyra and starts fighting her until they roll outside and the doors slam shut) '''Lyra: '(Makes a very long painful scream.) (Everypony pauses and stare at the door, then Lyra sticks her head back in) 'Lyra: '''Whoever is the owner of the fruit wagon, it's rolling down the hill. (Lyra walks in and it is revealed that Twilight has stuck her body in a trombone. Trombone notes are heard as she walks towards her seat. As she sits down, she makes a sound on her trombone. Makes a loud trombone noise as she opens her mouth. Stares at herself) '''Narrator: '''Day two (The scene shows the band walking down a street playing Semper Fidelis, badly.) '''Trixie: '''Okay, that's perfect everybody. Ponyville Bowl here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers let's move! C'mon, move! (The flag twirlers spin so hard that they take off into the sky and crash into a blimp, which causes an explosion. A trumpet player plays taps while everyone mourns, except Trixie, who just lies down on the ground.) '''Narrator: '''Day three. '''Trixie: '''How's that harmonica solo coming King Sombra '''King Sombra: '''It's tremendous, you wanna see? (King Sombra plays the harmonica by running to and from the holes quickly, but soon runs out of breath; on his way to the last hole he blows an unsuccessful last raspberry into the harmonica and faints.) '''Narrator: '''Day four '''Trixie: '''Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began... (Lyra chews on a trumpet) ...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right? '''King Sombra: '(Loudy) CORRECT! '''Trixie: So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four! (screen cuts to the outside of the music school and a blast of noise ensues, breaking the windows. Cuts back inside the music school, where Trixie's face is deformed beyond recognition, and her baton breaks) Trixie: 'OK, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us. '''Doctor Whooves: '(in a fake british accent) Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with old, wrinkly hooves! 'Mr. Cake: '''What did you say, punk?! '''Doctor Whooves: '(shouts loudy) Old,... wrinkly... hooves! 'Mr. Cake: '''Well, these hooves ain't for just attractin' mates!. '''Doctor Whooves: '''Bring it on, old man! Bring it on! '''Bon Bon: 'intervening No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off. 'Minnuete: '''Oh, so now the talking candy is gonna preach to us!. '''Trixie: ' Wait, wait. I know tensions are high... gets into a fight. Caramel and Comet tail are yelling at each other. Applebloom slams a drum at him There's a deposit on that equipment, people! uses their instruments as weapons. Mr. Cake and Doctor whooves charge at each other with large woodwinds, but try to screech to a halt, and Bulk Biceps slams them both with her cymbals Settle down, please! and Berry shine are fighting. Twilight breaks the xylophone keys from Berry shine and Berry shine runs away. Lyra kicks Twilight, who growls at her before producing a trumpet with an evil grin. Lyra realizes what's coming and runs away screaming as Twilight chases her with the trumpet. The scene cuts to the clock which shows it being 10 o'clock and everyone stops fighting. '''Shoeshine: '''Hey, class is over!. (The band members walk to the door where Trixie slams it open.) '''Trixie: Well, you did it. You took my one chance in happiness... and crushed it! Crushed it into little, tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks. sobbing Thanks for nothing!walks away from the building. Lyra: '''You're welcome. '''Bon Bon: '''What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Trixie's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Derpy , when your little Dinky was trapped in a fire, who rescued her? '''Derpy: '''A firepony. '''Bon Bon: '''And Bulk Biceps, when your heart gave out from all those tanning pills, who revived you? '''Bulk Biceps: '''Some guy in an ambulance. '''Bon Bon: '''Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Trixie was a firepony, or some guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band. '''Doctor Whooves: '''Yeah, for the firepony! '''ALL: Hooray! Bon Bon: 'Now let's make Trixie proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddly diddly doo. (The scene cuts to the Ponyville Bowl) '''Trixie: '''I knew this was gonna happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that... out to reveal Adagio Dazzle is there ...Adagio doesn't find out! Adagio screams What are you doing here? '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Oh I just came to watch you blow it. So, where's your band? '''Trixie: '''Uh, they couldn't come. They... died. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Then who's that? (points to Bon Bon and the rest of the band) '''Trixie: '(screams and her eyes pop out) That would be my band! 'Bon Bon: '''We're ready to perform, Trixie. '''Adagio Dazzle: '''Well, Trixie, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look. (Bon Bon dances) '''Trixie: '(disappointed) That's her eager face (Adagio laughs while they all go into the Ponyville Bowl). 'Trixie: 'marches to the Ponyville Bowl and starts performing. Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town. '''Bon Bon: '''That's the spirit, Trixie. (The bowl raises above a football field.) '''Football Announcer: Okay, Ponies fans. Put your hands together for the Ponyville Super Band! (A crowd of Ponies people cheering is shown.) 'Lyra: '''These are some ugly looking ponies. '''Bon Bon: '''Maybe we're in one of those toxic waste dumps. '''Mr. Cake: '''I think I'm gonna be sick. '''Trixie: '(Nervously) Alright, everybody. (Glances at Adagio, who grins and bounces her unibrows) Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4... (The band starts to play a wonderful intro. Trixie opens her eyes, shocked. Bon Bon begins singing.) 'Bon Bon: '(voice of David Glen Eisley) ♪The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will. Don't ever look back on the world closin' in. Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begin. (Adagio stares in shock, Trixie gives her a smug grin and throws her baton over her shoulder and uses her hooves for conducting.) ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight,♪ (Adagio faints and gets carried away by stretchers.Trixie waves a smug goodbye to her and runs to the middle of the stage.) ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory...♪ Trixie (jumps up and the scene freezes. It then fades to black.) Category:Parodies Category:My Little Pony Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies